1 fic, 30 minutes Trombone
by Altamiya
Summary: Un petit défi avec un pairing, un thème et 30 minutes pour écrire. Aujourd'hui Crowstiel et les trombones. Castiel s'ennuie pendant que Crowley travaille, et il va essayer d'attirer l'attention de son démon. Entre le travail et le plaisir, qu'est-ce que Crowley choisira? (Je tiens à préciser que le respect du timing a été parfaitement rigoureux)


Pairing: Crowstiel

Thème: trombone

Les démons avaient plein de défauts, c'était un peu dans la description du job. Alors évidemment, le roi des démons en toute logique en avait encore plus que les autres. Mais malgré tous ses vices, il y a bien une chose que personne n'oserait jamais reprocher à Crowley, c'était sa capacité d'organisation. Tout était rangé, classé, étiqueté, au point que cela confinait parfois à la manie si vous demandiez l'avis de Castiel.

Des pièces entières de la maison (pardon, la demeuuure, préférait dire Crowley en allongeant inutilement la dernière syllabe) étaient totalement interdites d'accès à l'ange. Tout ça parce qu'un jour, il était apparu directement dans le bureau du démon et que son arrivée impromptue avait causé un coup de vent, qui avait fait tomber une pile de papiers, ce qui avait profondément énervé Crowley. Il avait foutu Castiel dehors en hurlant, et ce dernier n'avait pu se faire pardonner qu'après une longue nuit où sa souplesse quasi surnaturelle lui avait été très utile. Comme quoi l'hyperlaxie de son vaisseau avait des avantages. Cela étant dit, ça l'embêtait prodigieusement puisque les salles interdites étaient aussi celles où Crowley passait le plus clair de son temps. Or, depuis que leur relation avait été découverte par tout le monde, Dean refusait de le revoir (prétendant que c'était la trahison de trop). Et il était toujours l'ange le plus recherché par le Paradis (et encore plus depuis qu'il faisait la bête à deux dos avec le roi des enfers). Ses relations sociales étaient donc inexistantes et il lui fallait trouver de quoi s'occuper pendant que Crowley travaillait. D'un autre côté, quand il n'y avait plus eu besoin de le cacher et de prendre des précautions pour se voir, Crowley l'avait retenu pour un marathon de sexe de presque une semaine. Les démons étaient vicieux, mais ça on l'a déjà dit. Donc Castiel se retrouvait à s'ennuyer prodigieusement, et il décida qu'il en avait assez. Après tout, il avait fait assez de sacrifices en emménageant chez l'ancien démon des croisements, il avait le droit à un peu de con-si-dé-ra-tion.

"Ferguuuuuuuus, lança-t-il au travers de toute la maison, sachant très bien que sa petite abomination vomie par les enfers (oui, on a les surnoms qu'on mérite) ne supportait qu'on l'appelle par son nom de naissance."

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un dévaler des escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvrir une seconde porte, courir dans un couloir, avant d'arriver enfin sur la balustrade du balcon qui faisait le tour du salon au centre duquel trônait le canapé sur lequel Castiel attendait bien patiemment.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça!

-Oui, mais je m'ennuie. Et c'est le seul moyen de te faire venir.

-Je suis occupé, mon ange.

-C'est pas mon souci. Je t'ai dit de laisser la gestion de l'enfer à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais c'est fait! Mais je ne vais pas laisser de simples démons rédiger mes contrats, ils sont bien trop stupides pour ça. Les autres démons en tout cas, rectifia-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de Castiel.

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi venir te regarder travailler.

-...

-Sinon, je vais bénir le ballon d'eau chaude et ton bain deviendrait tout de suite moins agréable.

-...je croyais que c'étaient les démons les méchants?

-Tu croyais mal.

-Bon tu peux venir, mais tu ne touches à rien."

Crowley n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Cas s'était envolé directement devant la porte de son bureau, l'attendant de pied ferme. D'un claquement de doigts et avec un soupir, Crowley partit le rejoindre et ouvrit la porte avec un dernier geste d'avertissement pour son amant, indiquant clairement que même s'il l'aimait autant qu'un démon pouvait aimer quelqu'un, il préférait quand même avoir un bureau bien ordonné. Castiel trouva un fauteuil dans un coin et s'y assit, s'orientant bien en face du bureau. D'un geste leste, il enleva son manteau qu'il lança directement sur le porte-manteau au coin opposé de la pièce et s'assit, les mains croisées sous le menton, les coudes sur les genoux. Crowley ne dit rien et reprit son travail. Il classait, lisait, écrivait, rangeait selon un système connu de lui seul. Castiel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder. Il était comme hypnotisé par la dextérité et la rapidité avec laquelle les mains de Crowley travaillaient, dansant sur les feuilles et les classeurs comme si de rien était. Il aurait préféré que ses mains soient occupées à autre chose, le concernant lui plutôt que de stupides contrats... Il bougea un peu sur le fauteuil pour changer son assise. S'il continuait à penser comme ça, sa position risquait de devenir inconfortable. Il s'affala un peu plus et pencha la tête en arrière, regardant le plafond pour se changer les idées.

"Je me demandais, il faudrait que tu m'expliques ton classement quand même."

Crowley releva la tête de son travail, pour voir son ange avachi sur le fauteuil, jambes écartées, tête en l'air, gorge offerte. Il sentit sa propre gorge se serrer et se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation du mouvement de la pomme d'Adam et des muscles du cou de Castiel quand il avalait sa salive. Plus le temps passait, et plus l'ange commençait à avoir des mouvements plus humais, plus instinctifs dont il ne se rendait plus compte. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, il semblait l'oublier parfois, surtout quand ils étaient occupés à autre chose. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Castiel serait une créature aussi sensuelle...Il serra le poing tellement fort sur son crayon pour penser à autre chose qu'il le brisa net. Le bruit sec du bois qui casse le ramena à la réalité.

"Mon classement? Comment ça?

-Et bien, commença Castiel en penchant la tête pour planter ses (magnifiques) yeux bleus dans les siens, chacune des liasses a une couleur de trombone différente. Pourquoi?

-Oh ça...Et bien...A vrai dire, il n'y a pas de raison, répondit simplement Crowley. Je prends ceux qui me tombent sous la main au moment où j'en ai besoin.

-Vraiment? Tu laisserais quelque chose comme ça au hasard?

-Tu sais, je m'en fiche des couleurs tant qu'ils font leur travail."

Castiel se leva, s'avança vers le bureau d'une démarche décidée et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord, une jambe pendant dans le vide, la cheville de l'autre ramenée sur son genou et s'appuyant sur un bras.

"Je n'y crois pas.

-C'est pourtant vrai. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette obsession pour les trombones?

-Je m'occupe, répondit Castiel de façon (faussement) innocente."

Il attrapa la boîte de trombones qui traînait devant lui et commença à en faire une chaîne, patiemment et délicatement.

"Mais tu sais, commença Crowley doucement, parfois, on peut en faire des choses avec un simple trombone...J'ai eu une de mes meilleures idées comme ça.

-Ah?

-Mon ange, tu as déjà utilisé Microsoft Word?

-Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Ah. Donc tu ne sais pas les tourments infligés par Trombi, le trombone démoniaque. C'était une des petites lignes dans le contrat de Bill Gates pour avoir du succès... Et toute personne qui fait taire Trombi finit généralement sur le radar infernal...Et comme tout le monde le supprime pour le faire taire..En résumé, ça a été une bonne affaire pour moi, moins bonne pour ce cher Bill et ses clients!"

Il s'arrêta quand il vit que Castiel ne l'arrêtait pas. Il semblait étrangement concentré sur sa chaîne de trombones multicolores, laissant couler chacun des maillons dans la paume de sa main. Il commença à murmurer de sa voix grave:

"Tu sais, c'est dommage que les chaînes de trombone ne soient pas plus solides, finit-il en cassant celle qu'il venait de faire en plein milieu.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que j'aurai pu t'attacher avec et faire ce que je voulais de toi, dit-il, se penchant totalement sur le bureau et attrapant Crowley par sa cravate. Et je me suis tellement ennuyé aujourd'hui que je peux t'assurer que j'ai de très bonnes idées de choses que je voudrais te faire, acheva-t-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser à la jointure de cou et de la mâchoire.

-Petit ange, si tu continues comme ça, je vais te prendre sauvagement sur ce bureau, répondit Crowley d'une voix rauque, la gorge sèche.

-Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas risquer de déranger ton organisation, continua Castiel en enlevant sa cravate comme si de rien était."

D'un claquement de doigts, Crowley les téléporta dans leur chambre pour finir correctement leur "conversation".


End file.
